


Three's Summoning

by echoeagle3



Series: Sister's Summoning [2]
Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard, Drakengard 3
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:06:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoeagle3/pseuds/echoeagle3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the next entry in the Sister's Summoning series. This time its Three's turn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's Summoning

_Stupid Four. I was in the middle of an experiment when she had to burst in and drag me with her. After the previous task One gave me I found a fascinating area of study. The sensitivity of the human body. Different places are more reactive to outside stimulus then others. And different people are more sensitive then others, Why? Why does it vary from person to person? Is the human body not built as a copy of the same template? What creates these differences? Is it possible to modify them? I have to know. Unfortunately I can't seem to pry myself from the gauntlet of my little sister. I could be making a breakthrough right now, or even working on making a new doll._ I audibly let out a little gasp at a realization. _Oh no, I don't know how long I will be gone. I hope my test subjects don't die. Maybe I should have left them a water bowl or something. This is just as annoying as having pets. Dolls are so much better._

            I decide to go over the results from the previous experiment and think on my hypothesis for the current one in order to pass the time. Before long I could see Two ahead and so I finally ask Four "Why are we here?" She looks back at me with that face she gets all the time. "I told you before that One called a meeting today and then I find that you are still doing all that weird stuff. What other choice did I have but to bring you with me." _Weird? I don't think so._ "It’s not weird, I’m experimenting" just then Two runs over to us and with her usual cheery self says "Hi Hi! Three! Four! How’s it going?" _Why is she so happy all the time? Is there some secret? Is it something only she has? I wonder if I could find out by researching her? Would she let me do experiments on her? No, I guess not, we are sisters right It might be wrong to experiment on your sister._

Two hugs Four and Four looks uncomfortable at first. I wonder if she was worried Two might crush her _How strong is Two now? Could she actually do it? Could she crush a person by hugging them? A fascinating question. Two isn't the kind of person to like killing though. So I don't think she would do it, even if I asked._ I guess Four realized that Two wouldn't crush her and so she hugged back. After Four calling my experiment weird I wanted to ask Two _._ "Experimenting is not weird, right Two?" She takes a moment to respond as if formulating an answer and then happily says "Nope, Not weird." I turned to look at Four to see if she was ready to change her judgment, she didn't seem to be. Then Two says "Ok, Should we play something before the meeting starts?" and Four replies "You play too much sister."

            _Play. It certainly is a word that Two uses a lot. What does she mean by play anyways. I suppose my dolls could be considered playing. I don't think Two has any dolls though. If I recall her usual method of play involves running around chasing each other. Is that considered play? Why does Two play so much? Why does Four hate playing so much?_ My thoughts continued on the same such patterns until I saw One arrive. One said hello to each of us and asked if there was anything important to report but then sat down. I first thought she would be taking a nap but then it occurred to me that maybe she was just waiting for Five. But on that thought I decided to take my own nap.

            I noticed One get up just before Five stumbled towards us. She looked different, she was messy. _It's opposite Five._ Almost like an expected chemical reaction in one of my experiments Four starts shouting at Five. _Four must really like shouting at us. She shouts at me and at Two and at Five. I wonder if she gets some level of enjoyment from shouting. Does it give her pleasure? That would indeed be a new level I have not tried. I feel like if I asked her about it she would just shout at me. So I would not gain any useful data._

Five seems to be talking about having sex with some man. Not that its anything surprising coming from her. _She obviously hasn't learned to keep that a secret from the others. I remember one time I was in the middle of trying out all the different sexual positions I had learned when Four arrived to tell me some sort of news. I saw no reason to cease what I was doing when I could hear her just fine. She started shouting like usual saying how that’s a private thing that others shouldn't know about. When I asked Two later she agreed. So clearly its less of a pain to just not tell the others about it. Guess Five doesn't know that._

 I often don't listen to much of what the others are saying, its generally completely useless. I don't start paying attention again until One speaks. "As much as we may not want to hear the details of how Five satisfies herself it is for that very subject that we are meeting here today." Five says to that "oooh are we going to talk about my breasts?" _I would so desperately love the chance to study Five's breasts. They are so big and they have been growing at such a rapid rate since we were kids. That said I would also love to study Four's fingernails and Two's muscles. But what would be most interesting to study would be_ My thoughts get cut off as I remember that I should be listening to One.

            She must have already been talking, she was now saying "It seems that each of us has a certain part that grows even faster than our sisters. Two's muscles, Three's hair, Four's fingernails and yes Five, your breasts." _Can One read minds? That’s just what I was thinking about._ She continues "Today I have asked you all to gather because I have confirmed another aspect of our growth.  With Three's help the two of us analyzed and compared and determined that Intoners have a much greater sex drive then humans." _I experimented on myself and then on various human men and women. It was a very interesting experiment that lead me to my current research on the sensitivity of the human body. Well, after that experiment I gave my results to One. I wonder if she experimented on herself? I wish she would have let me join._

            One was saying "I have found a solution. We are going to summon a being known as a Disciple. These disciples are going to serve two purposes. They will serve as a conduit to focus and enhance our Intoner powers, and also as a man with which to sate your desires." _Oh? an interesting solution sister. It’s alright to experiment on them right? Maybe he will be just like my dolls, I do love my dolls so much after all. Ah I should have brought them. I wonder if the others would like them as much as I do, they are so cute after all._ One finds me not too much later to explain how to summon my disciple. I follow the procedure accurately and the say the word of summoning "Incurio!"  When the flash of light disappears there is a short old man standing in front of me. I was wondering what he would say so I just wait and see if he talks.

"..............."

"..............."

"..............."

"..............."

"..............."

            "Do you like riddles?" I ask.  The old man says "Uh.. well I suppose."  "Then I suppose we can get along." Another minute of silence passes. "Why are you so short?" I ask. He replies "Don't let my height fool you my lady, I assure you my trouser snake is as big as they come." "Really? How big is it?" The man immediately takes off his pants and shows me. I don't really need to measure it to see. "Ohhhhh That is big." The man smiles and says "I am very confident in my abilities my lady, I can guarantee you will writhing with pleasure in no time. One night with me and you won't be able to think about anything else." "Is that so? I will have to test your hypothesis then."

            Tomorrow after our experiment I say "hmmmmm.... you're wrong. My mental state is still capable of other thought." He seems a little disappointed. "Are you saying you didn't enjoy yourself my lady?" I answer him "No, I only said your claim that I wouldn't be able to think of anything else was incorrect. This experiment was very enjoyable. And it will be easy this way, I won't have to go out looking for humans to have sex with now. I can focus on my experiments and my dolls."  The man says "I am known as Octa." "Like octopus." "uh.. may I know your name my lady." "Oh. Right. Three."


End file.
